Un verano deseado
by Dialkia
Summary: Bebe está atraída hacia cierta persona, pero no sabe como hacerse notar. Definitivamente tiene que arriesgarse. Bendy


De verdad no sé como habrá quedado, pero hace tiempo quería hacer un one-shot de esta pareja c:

El borrador donde estaba escribiendo esto se perdió y pues improvisé...

Los personajes pertenecen a Trey Parker & Matt Stone

* * *

><p>Wendy es una chica bastante seria, inteligente y muy tímida. Su cabello negro, lacio y ondulado hacen resaltar la tez pálida, con sus ojos color almendra bastante profundos y delgada aunque nunca se había preocupado por su figura. Caminaba por el pueblo pensando en el verano y las próximas vacaciones que serían en menos de dos semanas. En South Park siempre nevaba, sin importar la temporada, no le había prestado importancia cuando era pequeña, pero ya estaba cansada de usar la misma ropa abrigada, quería disfrutar de la playa, usar vestidos y jugar en la arena. Pero igualmente en estas vacaciones no tenía planeado salir.<p>

-Wendy! ¿Dónde has estado? – Bebé llegaba un poco agitada, había estado buscando a Wendy por un largo tiempo y por fin la encontraba.

-Estaba dando un pequeño paseo. ¿Qué pasó?

-¿Recuerdas que hace un tiempo estábamos hablando de estas vacaciones de verano y lo aburridas que son? Pues bien, mi familia me ha querido adelantar mi regalo de cumpleaños, dicen que puedo ir a California- Decía eufóricamente, Wendy sólo la miraba, tenía un poco de celos a decir verdad. –Pero falta la mejor parte, puedo llevar a alguien y como debes saber, ese alguien eres tú.

La cara de Wendy tomó una expresión totalmente diferente, no sabía como reaccionar, por fin podría disfrutar de un sol de verano, todo sería tan emocionante! Además no iría sola, iría con su mejor amiga.

-¡Gracias Bebe! No sabes lo feliz que me haces, enserio.- La abrazó muy fuerte, este gesto expresó parte de la felicidad que derramaba Wendy.

-Si...-Comenzó a buscar algo en sus bolsillos, sacó su celular y contestó. Wendy la soltó y Bebe se despidió de ella con un ligero movimiento de manos.

Wendy en ese momento era una de las personas más felices, comenzó a caminar hacia su casa, quería empezar a empacar, no sabía cuando era el viaje pero no podía evitar emocionarse tanto. Entró a casa; saludó a sus padres, estaban leyendo un periódico; subió hacia el segundo piso ingresando a su habitación. Abrió su gran clóset, sacó una maleta y se dio cuenta que toda su ropa era abrigada y fea, nada era decente para su viaje. Buscó en una mesita que se encontraba al lado de su cama y encontró su celular, marcó aquel número y espero un momento.

-Perdón llamarte en este momento -… -¿Estás ocupada? -… -¿Te importaría ir de compras conmigo? -… -Si, allá nos vemos! Gracias

Había quedado en encontrarse con Bebe, igual ella tenía el mismo problema y sería más fácil ir con alguien que busca lo mismo. Cogió uno de sus bolsos que se encontraban en el perchero y sacó su monedera, sólo tenía tres dólares… ¿En dónde se había gastado el resto?... Bajó arreglada y les contó a sus padres la situación, terminando les pidió algo de dinero para poder ir de compras. Ellos dudaron un poco, igual la ropa no sería usada muchas veces, pero al final cedieron y le entregaron sólo 30 dólares.

Resignada salió de casa, con 33 dólares no se podía comprar mucho, no sabía cuanto duraría el viaje, pero no sería suficiente. Luego de caminar cuatro cuadras pudo ver que Bebe la estaba esperando, aceleró el paso y se saludaron con un cálido abrazo.

-Tengo una pequeña pregunta…

-Si, dime

-¿Cuánto durara el viaje? No creo que tenga suficiente dinero para comprar la ropa

-Una semana, y no te preocupes, si algún problema te presto, tenemos la tarjeta de crédito de papá, a él no le importa.

-Muchas gracias, no sé como podría pagarte tanto… ¡Mejor entremos!

Se perdieron entre la multitud, entraban en tienda y tienda, comprando todo lo que les llamaba la atención y se veía bien. En muchas tiendas se probaron muchas prendas y compraron poco, en otras casi no se probaron nada pero compraron mucho, fue algo raro, pero disfrutaron comprando aquella ropa que era muy difícil de vender en aquel frío pueblo.

Llegó aquel día tan esperado, Bebe había olvidado avisarle a Wendy, por lo que se enteró a último momento, llegaron tarde para abordar el vuelo, pero lo alcanzaron, en el momento en que se sentaron, se miraron y no pudieron contener la risa. No sabían cómo lo habían logrado, pero ahora iban camino hacia un soleado lugar.

El vuelo duró muy poco, fue aburrido y sólo les dieron un poco de maní. Al llegar bajaron del avión y se dirigieron al transporte privado que estaba esperando a Bebe, lo único que se estaba preguntando era cuanto le habría costado aquel viaje, se sentía mal por no haber ayudado a pagarlo, porque no era un regalo de cumpleaños para ella, sino para su amiga. No intercambiaron palabras en ese recorrido, Wendy estaba muy entretenida mirando por la ventana y nadie quería arruinar su diversión.

Llegaron a una casa de dos pisos, con playa privada. Wendy no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, no sabía que la familia Stevens poseía tanto dinero o ni siquiera Bebe le había contado. Entraron en aquella casa, era bastante amplia, tenía habitaciones en el primer y segundo piso, una sala de estar, cocina y un gran jardín en la parte trasera.

-Wendy que tal si vamos a nadar mientras preparan la comida?

-¿Hay… alguien preparando la comida? … Ah si! Vamos

Luego de nadar, reír, jugar, hacer castillos de arena, y muchas cosas más, regresaron, ya era de noche y tenían mucha hambre. Fueron al comedor y comenzaron a hablar sobre como estarían todos en ese momento. Hacía un poco de frío y después de terminar de comer comenzaron a ver una película. Era una película bastante larga y poco interesante, según Bebe, pero a Wendy le encantó, terminó y fueron a dormir.

-Bebe, enserio no sé como podría pagarte todo esto, haces mucho cuando no he hecho la mitad por ti.

Bebe no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa -Eso no importa, hubiera sido un viaje muy aburrido si sólo estuviera yo, además hay muchas cosas para hacer y sólo nos quedan seis días. Así que a dormir –Dijo en tono serio la última parte, pero las dos rompieron a risas, en verdad nada de lo que dijera ella se podía tomar en tono serio, era algo preocupante, pero a la vez muy divertido.

- Si… Ya es hora. –Decía mientras se secaba algunas lágrimas de sus mejillas que habían caído por la risa.

-Wendy... – Bebe cogió a su amiga del brazo, la trajo hacia ella y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios – ¡Hasta mañana!

Ella quedó confundida, no sabía porque su amiga la había besado, no sabía que Bebe tuviera sentimientos por ella, pero la verdad estaba lo suficiente cansada como para pensar en eso, se fue derecho a su habitación y pudo sentir como sus mejillas estaban cálidas.

-Definitivamente esta semana será emocionante –Y cayó profundamente dormida.

* * *

><p>Sé que no quedó muy bien, y mucho suspenso(?)<p>

Pero si... Ahí se va mejorando.

Gracias por leer :D

**Kro :B **


End file.
